¿que le pasa a Holanda?
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Holanda esta raro, y Portugal no sabe que hacer para animarlo, ¿que se le ocurrira? REgalo para mi neesan Sasha Braginski


Este fic va dedicado a mi neesan Shasa Braginski que hoy cumpleaños.

Disfrutalo neesan.

Holanda estaba raro, y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido a ojos de cierto portugués, el cual se había pasado toda la reunión mirando al que, para desgracia de su hermano el español, era su pareja. Durante toda la reunión el rubio había estado mirando a las musarañas, suspirando cada dos minutos, que Paulo cronometraba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Vincent?-preguntó Paulo a su cuñada Belga en la hora del descanso.

-Quizás se quedó sin porros que pasar- bromeó España pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

-No digas idioteces Espanha-le regañó- en serio Bel, ¿tú sabes que le pasa?

-No lo se, pero esta desanimado, aunque no me ha dicho por que-dijo la belga encogiéndose de hombros antes de irse con su pareja, es decir, el italiano mayor.

Antonio vio la cara de su hermano, el portugués se mostraba bastante desanimado, se notaba que quería mucho al holandés, sin mucha ceremonia el menor de los íberos abrazó al mayor reconfortándole, odiaba al holandés, pero lo odiaba aún más cuando ponía esa cara de preocupación en su hermano mayor.

-Ven, te invito a churros y chocolate- le invitó con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol que una vez no cayó sobre sus tierras, el portugués asintió dejándose llevar hacia una cafetería de la calle.

Una vez allí se sentaron y ordenaron dos chocolates y una buena ración de churros, entonces Antonio empezó a charlar sobre como había tenido que huir de Bielorrusia en un nulo intento de distraer a su hermano de el tema del holandés. Mientras Antonio contaba como milagrosamente había sobrevivido a una caída desde el tercer piso al saltar de la ventana, Paulo miraba por el escaparate de la cafetería, pensando en que podría hacer para animar a su pareja, no le gustaba nada verlo así.

La solución a sus problemas vino de manos de cierto chico eslavo, muy alto, rubio y de ojos violetas que portaba una bufanda en el cuello y traía colgado del brazo la funda de una lavandería.

-Hola chicos-saludo el recién llegado con su usual sonrisa que espantó a media cafetería.

-¡Ivi!-gritó Antonio colgándose del cuello del chico y dándole un beso en los labios- lograste huir de la loca.

-Si lo conseguí-dijo antes de darle un pequeño capón en la frente a su pareja- pero no la llames loca, al fin y al cabo es mi hermana pequeña.- hola Paulo.-saludó fijando su vista en el mayor de los ibéricos.

-Hola Iván- saludo Paulo mirando por primera vez a la pareja-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó señalando al bolsa.

-esto-su sonrisa se volvió pervertida a mas no poder, casi parecía Francia- una cosita para tu hermano.

Antonio palideció entonces y se alejó del ruso como pudo, pero este fue mas rápido y en cero coma tenía al español vestido como una nekomaid, más rojo que sus adorados tomates y con toda la gente de la cafetería al borde de un sangrado nasal masivo.

-Ivi eres malo- se quejó el hispano tapándose la cara-

-¿Por qué has vestido asi a mi hermano?-inquirió el portugués sonrojado.

-Por que hoy yo estaba desanimado y se comprometio a hacer lo que yo quisiera para animarme-dijo cargando al español cual saco de patatas- y a mi esto me anima mucho da~

-Ivi bájame que se me ve todo- se quejó Antonio.

-Bueno, si no te importa me le llevo-dijo Iván- tenemos que hacer algo productivo.

Paulo observó como el eslavo se llevaba a su hermano a la carrera, rezó por el, el menor de los iberos no podría moverse en semanas.

-eso me ha dado una idea- dijo mirando el reloj de la cafetería, si se daba prisa podría llegar antes que su pareja a casa y darle una sorpresa.

-Ya estoy aquí- anunció Vincent entrando a la casa que compartía con el portugués- ¿paulo?-inquirió al ver que nadie le respondía-¿paulo estas aquí?

-Estoy arriba, sube-se escuchó la voz del luso y el holandés comenzó a subir las escaleras cansado.

Vincent llegó a su cuarto mientras preparaba su pipa para fumar un rato, lo necesitaba, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la cual, extrañamente, estaba cerrada, y entonces la pipa se le cayó de la boca ante la visión que tenía ante el, paulo, su paulo, estaba vestido de conejito, de conejito rosa, con las orejitas y la colita.

Tragó saliva mirando a su sonrojada pareja, notando como sus pantalones cada vez apretaban más, ¡oh Dios como deseaba ahora mismo al portugués!

-Paulo-dijo con la boca seca.

-Hola Vini- respondió muy sonrojado viendo como su pareja se acercaba a él a paso lento pero decidido.

-¿Qué haces así vestido?-inquirió tacando las orejas de conejo que el luso llevaba en la cabeza

-Pues yo he pensado que..-no pudo continuar por el beso pasional que le brindaba su pareja.

Vincent no había podido aguantar más, agarró a Paulo con suavidad y le depositó en la cama comenzando a desvestirle.

-Conejito- dijo antes de comenzar a marcar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho mientras el luso soltaba suspiros cada vez mas audibles.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un bucle de placer que sumergió en sus profundidades al portugués que gemía a cada caricia brindada por su pareja que ahora estaba centrada en su capital.

-Paulo te amo-le dijo al oído antes de introducir Ámsterdam en la entrada lusa haciendo que Paulo se arquease de manera imposible.

Las embestidas se sucedieron cada vez más rápidas y más profundas, las caderas chocaban entre si, los fluidos eran intercambiados con avidez, hasta que al final cada uno gimió el nombre del otro derramando su esencia, Pau entre los vientres de ambos y Vincent en el interiro de su pareja.

Con la respiración agitada Vincen salió del interior de Portugal y se tumbó a su lado abrazándole.

-¿Por qué te has vestido así?-inquirió cogiendo uno de los largos mechones de Paulo y jugando con el.-conejito

-Por que estabas desanimado y y-yo que-quería animarte-dijo sonrojándose aún más.

-pues lo has conseguido- dijo colocándose encima otra vez- estoy tan animado que no vamos a dormir hoy, vamos a hacer cosas más productivas.

Paulo tragó duro, si su hermano no se iba a poder mover en semanas, él, no se iba a poder mover en meses.

Espero que te haya gustado neesan


End file.
